At the Veranda
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Bagi Sakura, Sai itu sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sai sendiri? Dia sudah lama tidak menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya lagi. Apa ini yang dinamakan perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Atau perasaan itu yang datang terlambat? Atau terlalu cepat? Happy Event Heart Monochrome. Mind to RnR, Mina-san?


"Nah, ayo Sakura, masuk ke dalam," Mebuki membimbing anak semata wayangnya untuk masuk ke apartemen mereka yang baru.

Sakura yang masih berumur lima tahun itu terlihat sangat bersemangat sambil mengikuti sang ayah menyusuri satu per satu ruangan yang ada di sana. Mata hijaunya memandang takjub pada tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Pasalnya apartemen yang ini lebih besar dari yang dulu.

Selama beberapa menit, Sakura masih dengan setia mengekori sang ayah yang sedang memindahkan beberapa barang. Tapi langkahnya seketika terhenti saat ia melihat beranda yang ada di sana. Dengan pelan, dia membawa langkah kecilnya ke arah beranda sambil menyeret boneka beruang cokelat yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Sakura, hati-hati," nasehat ayahnya saat melihat putrinya itu menggeser pelan kaca yang merupakan pembatas antara ruang tengah dengan beranda.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Sakura diterpa angin pagi yang membuatnya sedikit mendesis. Ingin rasanya ia menutup pintu kaca itu kembali, tapi matahari pagi di depannya berhasil membuatnya untuk melangkah maju. Matanya kembali memandang takjub hal yang ada di depannya. Salah satu tangannya memegang pagar besi di sana. Karena apartemennya berada di lantai yang cukup tinggi, dia bisa dengan mudah melihat matahari yang mulai muncul di ufuk timur.

"Cantiknya ...," pujinya dengan rona kemerahan samar di wajahnya.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" tiba-tiba saja ada suara asing yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Dia menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di beranda apartemen sebelah. "Kamu baru pindah ya?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sebentar sambil memandangi anak laki-laki itu dari bawah ke atas. Sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal ya, Kakak," balas Sakura tersenyum manis.

Melihat anak itu lebih tinggi darinya, tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Sakura segera memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan 'Kakak'.

Anak laki-laki itu tertegun sebentar sebelum membalas senyum Sakura, "Salam kenal juga, namaku Shimura Sai," ucap anak lelaki tersebut.

"Oh, halo Kakak Sai," kali ini Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan manis. "Kakak suka menggambar ya?" tanyanya saat melihat buku gambar dan pensil yang ada di tangan Sai.

Sai mengangguk sekali kemudian membalik halaman buku gambar yang baru saja ia gunakan. "Kamu mau aku gambar?"

"Eh? Kakak bisa?"

Sai tersenyum, "Tentu, aku pintar menggambar kok. Lagipula, kamu manis, Sakura," dan ucapan Sai itu membuat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s), etc.—_

_**For **__**Event Heart Monochrome**_

.

* * *

"_Kalau memang kita mencintai orang itu dengan tulus cinta itu tak akan luntur, meskipun tak terbalas."_

—Sasaki Shiho (Salad Days)—

* * *

.

"Kakak, Sakura datang ...," suara melengking khas anak perempuan itu masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Sai diikuti dengan sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya dari belakang. "Sedang apa?"

Sai menghembuskan napas kemudian menurunkan buku yang sedang ia baca, "Rumahmu di sebelah, Sakura. Bukan di sini."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian duduk di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Sai. "Di rumah sedang tidak ada orang. Jadi aku kemari lagipula ... apa Kakak tidak bosan? Orang tua Kakak juga sedang tidak ada, kan?" ucap Sakura panjang lebar sambil berjalan-jalan di ruangan tersebut.

"Hm, sedikit," sahut Sai. Arah pandangnya mengikuti Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arah beranda. Angin meniup pelan rambut panjang milik Sakura. Mau tak mau, Sai tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Begitu indah dan cantik.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir sebelas tahun lamanya mereka saling mengenal. Bagi Sai, Sakura sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan Sakura juga menganggap dirinya seperti kakaknya. Inilah nasib anak tunggal.

Melihat Sakura yang asyik dengan kegiatannya di beranda membuat Sai ingin menjahilinya. Dia melangkah pelan kemudian diam-diam menutup kedua mata Sakura dari belakang. "Tebak, siapa aku?" ucap Sai pelan di telinga gadis tersebut.

Dengan gemas Sakura menangkap kedua tangan Sai, "Ah! Kakak ... kau menyebalkan," hardiknya begitu kedua tangan Sai berhasil ia lepas.

Sai tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah cemberut Sakura. Dengan gemas, ditariknya salah satu pipi Sakura. "Adikku ini menggemaskan sekali," ucap Sai tersenyum.

Sai tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang sedang mengomelinya karena kesal. Inilah salah satu hal yang disukai Sai dari Sakura, dia begitu ceria, sedikit bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang pendiam. Mungkin hanya di depan gadis ini saja, Sai bisa lebih membuka dirinya.

Tapi sejurus kemudian, pandangan Sai sedikit meredup saat mengingat hal apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Benar, dia memang nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Suasana layaknya seorang kakak dan adik. Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, Sai tahu kalau dirinya sudah jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah sejak kapan dia tidak menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri. Sampai sekarang, Sai masih sulit mempercayai hal ini.

Dia ingin sekali mengungkapkan hal ini kepada Sakura. Tapi dia tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya dia takut, dia takut keluar dari zona nyamannya selama ini. Lagipula, sampai sekarang semuanya juga berjalan baik-baik saja. Walau hanya dianggap sebagai seorang kakak, bagi Sai itu sudah cukup. Paling tidak, dengan begini dia masih bisa melihat senyuman Sakura setiap hari.

"Oh iya," Sakura sudah menghentikan omelannya. "Kakak, soal dia ... soal Sasuke, apa kau tahu apa hobinya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Sai tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sai tahu Sakura menyukai orang lain. Dia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelas Sai di sekolah. Pandangan Sai sedikit meredup saat melihat Sakura yang tersipu-sipu malu dengan wajah memerah. Andai saja ekspresi itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Sai menepuk pelan kepala Sakura. "Hmm ... apa ya? Kalau kuberi tahu, kau mau memberikanku apa?" goda Sai.

Sakura memasang wajah cemberut, "Ah, Kakak menyebalkan! Aku cari tahu sendiri saja," geram Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Sai di beranda. Sai tertawa kecil saat melihat Sakura pergi dari rumahnya bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting cukup keras.

"Haha ... dasar anak itu," gumam Sai. Sekarang, lagi-lagi ia sendiri di rumahnya. Angin sore menerpa wajahnya lembut. Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengarah ke arah beranda apartemen di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sakura dulu. Sekarang anak kecil itu sudah berubah menjadi gadis manis yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hati Sai.

Remaja laki-laki yang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas yang ada di sana. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Langit di atasnya sudah berwarna kemerahan. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada bayangan wajah Sakura yang tercetak di sana. "Hei, Sakura. Menurutmu, harus sampai kapan aku menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu?" gumamnya pelan. Angin berhembus kembali dan perlahan menghapus ucapan pedih Sai barusan.

.

.

.

Setelah memakai sepatu sekolahnya, Sai bergegas keluar dari apartemennya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan orang tuanya. Tapi dia tetap diam sambil bersandar pada pintu apartemennya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu apartemen yang ada di sebelahnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu memandangi Sai sejenak, kemudian segera membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Dia melewati Sai begitu saja. Sai yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Kau masih marah soal kemarin, Sakura?" tanya Sai saat langkah mereka telah sama.

Sakura memandang Sai sambil memicingkan matanya, "Menurut Kakak?"

"Menurutku, kau masih marah," balas Sai.

Sakura membuang wajahnya kembali, "Hah, Kakak tahu sendiri, kan? Sekarang, jangan ganggu aku!" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahului Sai. Tapi, akhirnya langkah Sakura terhenti di tempat pemberhentian bis. Dia menghela napas, bisnya belum datang.

"Tapi kau menungguku, kan, Sakura?" suara Sai berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Aku bukan menunggumu, aku menunggu bis," terangnya sedikit membentak.

Sai tertawa kecil begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Kau tidak perlu malu, Sakura. Katakan saja kalau kau sedang menungguku."

Inilah saat-saat yang sangat disukai Sai, dia bisa menggoda Sakura kapan saja. Melihat wajah cemberut gadis tersebut adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Sai. Dan Sai tahu kalau hal ini membuat perasaannya semakin bertambah besar kepada Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit berada dalam bis, sekarang kedua anak SMA itu sudah berada di depan sekolahnya. Sakura masih tetap memasang wajah cemberut dan berjalan mendahului Sai. "Hei, tunggu," ucapan Sai tidak digubris sama sekali oleh gadis tersebut.

"Ah, ada Kak Sasuke," ucap Sakura riang saat melihat kakak kelasnya itu sedang berjalan di depannya. Dengan ceria, gadis itu menghampiri laki-laki berwajah tampan tersebut. "Pagi," sapanya riang.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, dia tersenyum kecil, "Hn," ucapnya.

"Boleh kita berjalan bersama?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan senyuman canggung, "Err ... terserahmu saja, Sakura," sahutnya. Dan Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut terlihat begitu ceria karena bisa berjalan bersama dengan kakak kelasnya yang sangat populer di kalangan anak perempuan tersebut.

Sai sendiri tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang mereka berdua. Senyum kecut terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dia bersyukur bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia seperti itu tapi akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau dirinyalah yang bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu.

Sai bisa melihat Sakura berbicara banyak dengan Sasuke. Dan hal yang paling membuat Sai terasa sesak adalah saat melihat Sasuke tidak menolak perlakuan Sakura. Laki-laki itu juga terlihat menyukai Sakura. Apa Sasuke menyukai Sakura? Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut.

.

.

.

Sai menghela napas lagi. Dia meregangkan kedua tangannya dan kembali mencatat rumus-rumus fisika yang ada di papan tulis. Jam pertama dan kedua kosong, guru fisikanya hanya menitipkan catatan untuk kelasnya. Sai benar-benar bosan sekarang.

Setelah menyelesaikan catatannya, ia segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping jendela. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lapangan sekolahnya. Banyak adik kelasnya yang sedang berolahraga. Dirinya sendiri sekarang sudah kelas tiga SMA sehingga waktunya untuk bermain-main menjadi lebih sedikit. Kadang ia merasa iri pada anak kelas dua yang sedang bermain voli di lapangan.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba teralih pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Gadis itu mengikat satu rambutnya. Sai tertawa kecil saat melihat gadis itu terjatuh karena terkena lemparan bola. "Dasar ceroboh," gumamnya sambil menyangga dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Sai, bisa kita bicara?" pertanyaan seseorang membuat Sai menoleh. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, "Tentu, kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

Mata Sasuke bergerak kesana-kemari, membuat Sai penasaran. "Ini mengenai Sakura."

Sai menegakkan tubuhnya saat nama gadis itu disebut. Wajahnya berubah serius, "Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke menoleh ke samping sebentar, kemudian kembali memandang Sai. Sai merasa aneh, kenapa laki-laki ini terlihat sangat gugup?

"Kau pasti tahu hal ini karena kau dekat dengan Sakura, kan?" tanyanya. "Sakura itu menyukaiku. Aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak lama, tapi ...," ucap Sasuke menggantung.

"Tapi apa, Sasuke? Kau ingin bicara apa? Jangan berbelit-belit!"

Dan perkataan Sasuke berikutnya membuat Sai membulatkan matanya. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ia mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali bersikap biasa.

"Lalu kau ...,"

"Aku minta tolong jauhkan Sakura dariku, Sai. Kau sudah tahu keadaannya sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kepadanya secara langsung. Kau tahu, ini memalukan," Sasuke melihat ke arah lain berusaha untuk tidak memandang ke arah Sai.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Aku akan bicara dengannya," balas Sai kemudian dan hal itu dibalas dengan senyuman kecil Sasuke.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari bangku Sai, Sasuke menoleh kembali. "Tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada siapa pun, Sai."

Sai hanya mengangguk sekilas. Begitu Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya, Sai menghembuskan napasnya, sepertinya sejak tadi ia menahan napasnya karena ucapan Sasuke. Dia berbalik kembali guna melihat Sakura yang masih asyik bermain voli di lapangan.

Sai tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, kau tidak bisa bersama Sasuke. Dia sudah punya orang lain," gumam Sai pelan. Ada rasa bahagia tiba-tiba melingkupi hati Sai. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata tidak menyimpan perasaan apa pun kepada Sakura dan dengan begini kesempatannya untuk bersama dengan Sakura semakin besar. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba murung. Jika ia memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sakura, itu sama saja dengan membuat Sakura sakit hati. Dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, dia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis. Sai menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia bisa saja menyuruh Sakura untuk menjauhi Sasuke karena Sasuke yang memintanya tapi Sai tahu kalau hal itu hanya akan menyakiti Sakura.

"Haahh ... menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Sai sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari pintu rumah Sakura tidak terkunci. "Sakura? Kau di dalam?" tanya Sai sambil mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban, Sai membawa langkahnya sampai ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur.

Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa buah lemon yang ada di sana. "Oh, Kakak. Aku tidak mendengar kau datang," ucapnya sambil mengupas kulit lemon.

Sai menggeleng pelan, "Rumahmu tidak terkunci, bagaimana kalau ada pencuri yang masuk?" tanya Sai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sana. "Untung hanya aku yang masuk."

"Nah, buktinya tidak ada pencuri, kan?" Sakura hanya tertawa riang sambil tetap mengupas lemon. "Ada apa Kakak kemari?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sai tiba-tiba ingat tujuannya kemari. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura, sesuatu mengenai Sasuke. Tapi Sai merasa sangat berat untuk mengatakannya, dia tidak ingin melihat gadis ini terluka.

"Hanya mampir," sahut Sai akhirnya. "Oh iya, kau punya makanan?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai sebentar, "Ada mie _instant_, Kakak mau?"

Sai menggeram, "Setiap kemari, kau hanya bisa menawarkan mie _instant_, Sakura. Apa kau tidak bisa memasak yang lain?" tanya Sai sambil membuka isi lemari es Sakura. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat alisnya, "Lemon? Kenapa ada banyak sekali lemon?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Aku mau buat manisan lemon, apa Kakak mau aku buatkan juga?"

Sai mendekat ke arah Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat sangat heran, "Tapi apa kau bi—"

"Au!" jerit Sakura tiba-tiba. "Perih," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan jari tangannya yang tanpa sengaja tergores pisau.

"Dasar," geram Sai sambil menarik Sakura menuju wastafel. "Cuci tanganmu, aku akan cari obat," lanjut Sai.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menuruti perintah Sai. Ia membiarkan jemarinya itu tersiram air dingin yang mengalir dari keran air di sana. Perlahan, rasa perihnya mulai menghilang sedikit.

"Sini tanganmu," Sai sudah ada di sampingnya lagi. Ia menempelkan plester luka pada jari telunjuk Sakura yang terluka. "Sudah."

Melihat lukanya sudah ditutupi dengan baik, Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah Sai. "Terima kasih, kau benar-benar kakakku."

Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. "Manisanmu biar aku yang selesaikan."

"Eeh? Apa Kakak bisa?" Sakura mengekori Sai dari belakang.

Sai berdehem, "Ini mudah, Sakura. Lagipula, kau lah yang sepertinya tidak bisa membuat manisan lemon," ucap Sai sambil menyingkirkan lemon hasil kupasan Sakura. Dia kemudian mengambil beberapa lemon baru dari kulkas dan mencucinya. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menghilangkan kulitnya, Sakura. Kau cukup memotongnya seperti ini."

Sakura sempat terpana saat melihat pisau yang ada di tangan Sai bergerak dengan cepat. "Kakak hebat ya."

"Kau buat ini untuk siapa?"

Sakura memberikan satu kotak plastik untuk Sai. "Tentu saja untuk Sasuke," sahut Sakura ceria.

Sakura mungkin tidak menyadari hal ini, tapi tangan Sai sempat terdiam sejenak saat Sakura mengucapkan nama pria Uchiha tersebut. Lagi-lagi Sai teringat akan ucapan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia sangat ingin memberitahukan hal mengenai Sasuke kepada Sakura. Tapi saat melihat senyuman Sakura saat ini, dia benar-benar merasa tidak tega untuk mengatakannya.

"Sudah selesai, aku letakkan di kulkas," ucap Sai setelah menyelesaikan manisan Sakura.

Sakura terlihat sangat senang. Tanpa sadar, ia pun memeluk Sai, "Terima kasih banyak ya, Kakak."

Sai merasa badannya tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Bahkan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar aneh. Saat Sakura menjauh dari tubuhnya, Sai menoleh ke arah lain. "A-aku keluar sebentar," ucap Sai berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sekarang sudah memerah.

Sai pergi ke arah beranda apartemen Sakura. Dia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pagar besi di sana. Pemandangan matahari tenggelam menyapanya dengan lembut.

"Wah, ternyata sudah sore," suara Sakura terdengar menyapa gendang telinga Sai. "Indah ya," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Hm, indah."

Lumayan lama keheningan menyergap mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Sai berbicara kembali. "Sakura ... menurutmu aku ini siapa?"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Sai dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Maksud Kakak? Tentu saja kau itu Sai, laki-laki yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri."

Sai tidak membalas tatapan Sakura, dia menatap sendu gumpalan awan yang mengiringi tenggelamnya matahari. "Hmm ... jadi begitu. Sakura, apa kau tahu?" Sai menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

Mata Sakura membesar ketika mendengar semua perkataan Sai. Dalam hati ia berharap, setelah ini Sai akan tertawa dan mengatakan kalau itu hanya candaannya saja. Tapi semakin lama Sakura menunggu imajinasinya tersebut, Sakura semakin sadar kalau ucapan Sai barusan itu sungguhan, dia sedang tidak bermain-main. "Ka-Kakak ...," suara Sakura tercekat. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, sudah ada air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.

Melihat Sakura menangis, Sai hanya bisa diam membisu. Setelah ini, apa yang harus ia katakan? Haruskah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang? Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Atau sebaliknya, ini terlalu lama?

Sakura meremas kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk untuk menstabilkan emosinya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tergambar di wajahnya, Sai tahu itu hanyalah senyuman yang dipaksa. "Aku mengerti, Kak. Sepertinya permainan kita ini sudah tidak lucu lagi ya?" gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Aku memang kekanak-kanakkan, masih suka permainan seperti ini. Maaf ya? Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja?"

Sai sudah tidak tahan melihat gadis ini menangis. Dan detik itu juga, Sai segera menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Kau salah, Sakura. Maksudku bukan seperti itu," pelukan Sai semakin erat.

Dipeluk seperti itu hanya membuat tangisan Sakura semakin kencang. Merasa tubuh Sakura bergetar, Sai mulai merenggangkan pelukannya sampai tubuh mereka terpisah. Kedua tangan Sai memegang kedua sisi wajah Sakura berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Sai, "Iya, aku tahu. Kau ... kau sedang bercan—"

Sakura belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya bisa terdiam membeku. Sampai akhirnya ia betul-betul sadar akan apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Sai agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menggosok pelan bibir yang baru saja Sai cium. "Kakak kenapa, hah?!" tangisan Sakura hilang tergantikan dengan teriakan.

Sai tersenyum kecut saat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang bersikap terlalu tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Ini hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka memburuk.

"Jelaskan!" bentak Sakura.

Sai melirik ke arah lain sebelum benar-benar menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi," Sai terdiam sejenak. "Itu karena ... Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Sakura melemas. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau kakaknya itu menyimpan perasaan suka terhadap dirinya. Baginya, Sai itu adalah laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Dia sudah terbiasa mengatakan semua hal kepada diri Sai. Dan Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kakaknya itu akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepada dirinya.

"Ka-Kakak ...," mulut Sakura terasa kering. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "A-aku ..."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Sakura. Kau menyukai orang lain, kan? Karena itu, kau lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan, hm?" Sai tersenyum sendu. Perlahan ia mendekati Sakura, diusapnya pelan bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf, yang tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Sakura. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh membenciku," lanjut Sai.

Sakura segera menepis tangan Sai, bibirnya masih bergetar guna menahan tangis. "Ba-baik, mulai sekarang aku akan membencimu, Sai. Kau bukan kakakku lagi! Sekarang keluar!"

Sai menundukkan wajahnya, "Maaf," satu kata maaf keluar lagi dari mulutnya dengan halus. Sai berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah, Sai memutar tubuhnya kembali guna menatap Sakura yang sedang berjongkok sambil menangis. "Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura."

"Keluar!" bentak Sakura lagi.

Sai tersenyum miris, hatinya benar-benar tercabik. Kalau seperti ini, apa ia masih memiliki harapan untuk bersama dengan Sakura? Bahkan, mungkin setelah ini gadis itu tidak akan mau menatapnya lagi.

Sakura masih tetap berjongkok di tempatnya semula. Saat mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka dan tertutup kembali, tubuh Sakura melemas hingga ia terduduk di lantai. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Dia benci saat Sai tiba-tiba menciumnya, itulah yang memenuhi kepala Sakura. Ciuman merupakan hal sensitif bagi para kaum wanita, tidak terkecuali bagi Sakura.

Dan Sai telah mencurinya tadi.

Sakura menaikkan wajahnya, pandangannya tertumpu pada beranda di sebelah apartemennya. Di beranda itulah, ia pertama kali melihat Sai. Di sanalah, mereka saling mengenal, hingga akhirnya Sakura menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, kakak yang selalu bisa ia andalkan. Dan setelah kejadian barusan, Sakura sadar kalau ia baru saja melepas kakaknya itu dari sisinya.

Lagi, Sakura merasakan sesak. Dari pada perlakuan Sai barusan, Sakura merasa lebih sesak saat mengingat kalau Sai sekarang bukan kakaknya lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Sakura tidak berbicara lagi dengan Sai. Ia masih enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan pada pemuda tersebut. Saat tanpa sengaja melihat Sai, Sakura selalu merasa sesak. Dan karena hal itulah, Sakura selalu berusaha menghindari Sai. Bahkan Sai sendiri juga terlihat menghindari dirinya.

Dari pada memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sai, sekarang Sakura lebih baik memikirkan pujaan hatinya yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolahnya. Ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura. Hari ini, sekolahnya melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah dari kota lain. Sakura memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pertandingannya, dia hanya ingin memberikan manisan lemon yang sudah ia buat atau lebih tepatnya Sai yang telah membuatnya.

Lagi, rasa sesak itu datang lagi.

Tapi Sakura segera mengenyahkan perasaan itu. Lebih baik sekarang ia menemui Sasuke saja. Pertandingan telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Sakura dengar anak-anak basket sedang beristirahat di ruang latihan.

Karena itulah, Sakura sedang berdiri di sini sambil membawa sekotak manisan lemon. Dia berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang terletak dekat gudang peralatan olah raga. Sepi sekali, pikir Sakura saat ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. "Permisi, apa ada orang?" tanyanya pelan tapi tidak ada orang yang menyahut.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" gumamnya sendiri. Dia berniat untuk berbalik, tapi ada suara aneh yang tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh telinganya. Dan tanpa sadar, suara tersebut telah membimbing Sakura ke bagian loker-loker para atlet.

Mulut Sakura menganga saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kotak manisan yang ia bawa terjatuh dan membentur lantai. Karena hal itulah, dua orang yang ada di hadapan Sakura akhirnya menyadari keberadaan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Sakura?" salah satu di antara dua orang itu bersuara, ia terlihat sedikit membenahi bajunya yang berantakan.

"Kau diam di sini, Naruto," satu orang lagi berbicara. Mata hitam itu kemudian menatap Sakura tajam, "Sakura, ikut aku," pria itu menarik Sakura untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kak Sa-Sasuke, ba-barusan itu ...," Sakura menatap tidak percaya ke arah pria berambut gelap tersebut.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas, "Inilah sebabnya aku tidak pernah mau dekat denganmu, Sakura. Kau lihat, aku ... dan dia saling menyukai."

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Mulutnya merapat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. "Ta-tadi aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja. Asal kau jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapa pun, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dalam kemudian kembali masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, ia masih sulit percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Kalau saja itu perempuan, Sakura pasti akan berteriak sekarang. Tapi saat mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah Naruto—teman sekelasnya sendiri—Sakura benar-benar merasa mati rasa.

Dia terlalu kaget. Apa ini benar-benar nyata?

Sakura pun memilih pergi dari sana. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, air matanya menetes. Dia berjalan seperti orang linglung. Ini terlalu mengagetkan untuk Sakura, bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke ... ternyata dia ...

Bahkan karena masih terkejut, Sakura sampai tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang. "Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah?" Sakura mengenali suara itu dan suara itu berhasil mengembalikan Sakura ke alam sadarnya. "Sai?" tanpa aba-aba, ia segera memeluk Sai. "A-aku ... aku ...," Sakura menangis sekencang-kencangnya dalam pelukan Sai.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Jadi itu yang kau lihat?" tanya Sai tenang sambil memberikan minuman kepada Sakura. Setelah tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura, Sai mengajak Sakura pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk sambil menerima minuman dari Sai. Sakura melihat Sai sudah duduk di sebelahnya, "Kak, kau tidak kaget?"

Sai menoleh, "Aku sudah tahu hal itu, Sakura. Tentang mereka ... aku tahu," sahut Sai diiringi dengan helaan napas.

Sakura tertegun, "Ke-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? An-andai saja kau memberitahuku mengenai hal ini, aku pasti tidak akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini," cerca Sakura.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku memberitahumu?" Sai melirik ke arah Sakura. "Tidak, kan? Kau tidak mungkin percaya dengan ucapanku, Sakura."

Sakura menunduk, semua ucapan Sai itu benar. "Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak ada salah apa-apa, Sakura."

"Bukan!" Sakura menoleh cepat. "Aku ingin minta maaf soal perkataanku waktu itu, maaf karena waktu itu aku mengusirmu, Kak."

Sai hanya melirik Sakura, "Jangan bicarakan itu. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Hm?"

Sekarang Sai menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya, "Aku pernah patah hati, rasanya sakit kan, Sakura?"

Sakura tertegun sejenak melihat ekspresi Sai. Gadis itu menunduk. Setelah mengetahui Sasuke menolaknya, apa yang ia rasakan? Sakit, kah? Tidak, dirinya hanya merasa sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui kebenaran tentang Sasuke. Lalu kenapa ia menangis?

_Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka._

"Mau aku hibur?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

Sakura menatap Sai kembali. Laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Dia yang dulu Sakura tolak. Dia yang tadi mengatakan kalau patah hati itu rasanya sakit. Kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini?

"Apa ra-rasanya benar-benar sakit, Kak? Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Sakura sendu.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya, "Sudahlah, kau masih saja mengingat yang waktu itu," balas Sai sambil meminum minuman kalengan yang ia bawa. "Soal perkataanku waktu itu ... kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, Sakura. Selama seminggu ini, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya," Sai tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku padamu dan kau tidak perlu terbebani dengannya. Suatu saat, kau harus bisa menemukan laki-laki yang menyayangimu dan kau sayangi, mengerti?" Sai mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. "Aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi, Sakura."

Air mata Sakura lagi-lagi menggenang. Kenapa rasa sesak itu terasa lagi? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Sai?

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat terdiam lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya hanya memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya. Percakapannya dengan Sai di taman itu terkadang masih mengusiknya. Dan setiap mengingat itu, dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

Semenjak kejadian di taman, hubungannya dengan Sai semakin membaik. Walaupun sekarang dia sangat jarang bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sai. Apalagi semenjak Sai harus mengikuti segala jenis ujian dari sekolah dan ujian untuk masuk universitas.

"Haahh ...," Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia berjalan ke arah beranda rumahnya. Membiarkan angin pagi menerpa helaian rambut merah mudanya.

Sejak Sai mengungkapkan perasaannya, sebenarnya diam-diam Sakura terus memikirkan hal tersebut. Dia berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat itu. Tapi selama ini, Sakura selalu menanamkan pada dirinya sendiri kalau yang ia sukai itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Walau Sakura sendiri tahu, perasaannya itu hanyalah rasa kagum terhadap seseorang. Buktinya, saat melihat Sasuke bersama orang lain, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, dia hanya merasa kasihan.

Rasa sesak itu juga sering menghantui Sakura, kenapa rasa sesak itu selalu muncul saat Sai bersamanya? Padahal dulu, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut. Ya, saat ia masih bersama Sai, saat Sai masih selalu ada di sisinya. Tapi, sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda. Hubungan mereka tidak seperti dulu, semuanya terasa sedikit canggung.

Lagi-lagi sesak. Hei, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa ia menyukai Sai?

Sakura tertegun saat pemikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul. "Ah, tidak mungkin," ucap Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Sakura, kenapa masih di rumah? Tidak ikut ke bandara?" Mebuki tiba-tiba menghampiri anak perempuannya itu.

"Eh? Ke bandara? Untuk apa, Bu?"

Mebuki mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukannya hari ini Sai berangkat ke Suna untuk kuliah, apa kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Suna?"

Rasanya begitu sesak, kan Sakura?

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat berlari dengan napas terengah-engah. Sejak mengetahui Sai akan berangkat ke Suna dari ibunya, Sakura segera menyusul Sai, berharap pesawatnya belum berangkat. Sekarang dirinya sudah tahu siapa laki-laki yang ia butuhkan. Karena itu, Sakura benar-benar memohon agar ia bisa melihat Sai di sini.

Bandara ini sangat luas. Sakura sendiri cukup kesulitan untuk menerobos orang-orang yang berjalan di depannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sembarang arah, mata hijaunya selalu menyusuri jalan yang ia lewati dengan teliti. Dia masih berusaha mencari.

"Dua puluh menit," Sakura bergumam saat melihat jam tangannya. Sudah dua puluh menit ia mencari tapi ia belum menemukan sosok Sai di sini.

"SAI!" karena saking kesalnya, tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak. Dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana menoleh serempak ke arahnya. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat tertawa, sebagian lagi hanya memandang acuh.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sudah terlambat. Akhirnya gadis itu membalikkan badannya dengan lemas.

"Sakura," suara itu, suara yang sangat Sakura kenal. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Di hadapannya sekarang berdiri laki-laki yang sejak tadi ia cari. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai, ia lebih memilih untuk menghamburkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sai. Dipeluknya laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sakura perlahan melepas pelukannya saat merasakan Sai tidak balas memeluknya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Kak?"

Sai melirik ke arah lain, "Memangnya kau peduli jika aku pergi, Sakura?"

Sakura merasa tertusuk saat mendengar kata-kata Sai. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Sai berusaha menghindarinya walaupun laki-laki itu masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. "Ya, aku peduli, Kak. Karena itu ... tolong beritahu aku," Sakura lagi-lagi memeluk Sai. Bahkan sekarang, air mata juga ikut turun dari matanya. Rasanya sesak sekali.

"Hentikan, Sakura. Kau membuat perasaanku semakin kacau," geram Sai. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan melupakan—"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sai dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu melumat pelan bibir Sai.

Sai terkejut sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia juga memejamkan mata dan membalas lumatan Sakura di bibirnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli kalau sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"Kali ini, giliran aku yang akan menunggumu, Sai," ucap Sakura tersenyum. Rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba tidak terasa lagi.

Tangan Sai mengusap sisi kanan wajah Sakura, ada senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, tolong tunggu aku, Sakura," balasnya kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke Sakura. Membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan lembut dengan bibir milik Sakura.

Mereka berdua tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkap perasaan mereka masing-masing. Karena mereka tahu kalau perasaan mereka sudah tersampaikan satu sama lain.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**Setelah baca ulang.**_

_**AHHH! Ceritanya aneh dengan plot maksa di mana-mana. Suker banget buat meresapi sifatnya Sai. Sifat aslimu seperti apa sih?! *frustasi* tiba-tiba ada SasuNaru pula *pingsan***_

_**mau curhat bentar, saya baru tahu cara penulisan elipsis (...) yg baik dan benar hoho... mbah google memang sangat hebat hehe...**_

_**Oiya, soal akhir fic ini memang disengaja seperti itu ya? Hehehe... ada yang baca cerita ini? Wah, saya sujud syukur deh *bow* gak tau mau bilang apa lagi, nih. Yah, pokoknya makasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir ke mari hehe...**_

_**Mind to RnR, CnC, Mina-san?**_


End file.
